Talk:Shuren
Shuren 2 things: 1) What does his name mean? 2) Will this pic help? Firstly, sign your posts. As for your questions, with the exception of Zanpakuto, characters names, though they can have a determinate meaning since they are written in Kanji, are irrelevant to the article unless specifically stated by the author (Kubo/Animation team). If you want to know the meaning of the Kanji, you can go to the Bleach Wiki:Translation Corner somebody might be able to give you an answer. As for the picture, please familiarize yourself with our Bleach Wiki:Image Policy. The picture has already been uploaded by someone else, and the one you uploaded is of considerable low quality, so it has no place in the article. --[[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 06:23, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Maybe this? --[[User:Alzanino|'Alzanino']] [[User talk:Alzanino|(Dyskusja)]] 19:35, December 3, 2010 (UTC) That picture has no rationale so it is unusable--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 19:37, December 3, 2010 (UTC) : I added the rationale to it, so I'm going to add it to the article. If anyone objects, simply remove it. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 04:10, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :: EDIT: Nevermind, page is locked. An admin will have to do it. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 04:11, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Antagonist Can we really say that is the main antagonist of the fourth Bleach movie? Maybe change "He is the antagonist of..." to "He is a minor antagonist in the...". He didn't actually do much in the movie, didn't he? I just don't think he deserves to be called THE antagonist of that movie. 23:10, September 10, 2011 (UTC) No, he doesn't, I agree. "main" should be removed, I agree. I'll do it right now unless anyone objects. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 23:53, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Nvm, already done. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 23:53, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Name in Kanji BTW, I remember way back when someone saying that Togabito had odd kanji, making their names seem mysteriously exotic. I don't know if that's the case, but I can tell you that in Chinese, the english romanization of his name is really "Shu-ren", literally "tree person", though the "Sh" sounds more like an "S" if you listen to someone say it. Where do I remember the "odd kanji" bit from? I have a feeling it was from the Hell Chapter Forum. I remembr someone saying that it was more Chinese than Japanese. If so, then his name as rendered is correct to my knowledge. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 00:00, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Better spiritual pressure The espada he fought alone has great spiritual pressure and ichigo bankai alone is at least immense spirtual pressure thus high spiritual pressure certainly is not enough "high" spiritual power really??!!! The espada he fought alone has great spiritual pressure and ichigo bankai alone is at least immense spirtual pressure thus high spiritual pressure certainly is not enough, thats like saying renji could beat ichigo and the 8th espada I know ichigo has very little control of his powers even in bankai (best shown during his fights with someone as relatively weak as grimmjow) But at its peak he can handle greater beings (Byakuya, Aizen) even still ichigo himself when not in bankai is always been above the lieutenant standard thus so is shuren so anyone who disagrees please voice so otherwise my edit remains and I have more then a vaild enough point if you can counter act it you better have a damn near better explaination then I. :First off, watch your language. Second, sign your posts. Shuren only displayed a high amount of spiritual power. Great is the amount of spiritual pressure of a Captain like Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He did not display power to this level. He has a high amount of spiritual pressure, enough to withstand most attacks with little damage.-- :Any being that can fight ichigo in bankai stae without getting torn to sherds who is not a visord is at least great level and thats not power thats durablity his power was not being overwhelemed by ichigo or 8th espada's percence anyone who can fight ichigo even in shikai stae and gain the upper hand is above "high" level we need to set a fair and realistic standard I mean if he fought ichigo when he was trying to save rukia and used bankai then im sure he would have lost quickly but suren is clearly at espada/captain level just by the mere fact he was able to survive a gran ray cero and fight ichigos bankai and gain the upper hand by your logic we shouldnt even give him a power level only durability speed and strength other wise we insult the character completely so we need to make some major edits or this page remains a abomination of speculation and bull crap. ::Do I really need to warn you about your language again? Watch it or you won't be around here for much longer. No, his page is fine as is. Just because he is one of your favorite characters does not mean that we are going to raise his power levels just for you. You cannot compare a single character to Ichigo. Ichigo's power is constantly in flux and is not a good measure. Shuren never displayed anything more than a High level of spiritual power. Just because he defeated Szayel does not suddenly make him stronger than he is. There are many instances of weaker characters defeating characters with more spiritual power.-- ::That wasent power it was durablity if he had enough power to completly block a attack then it would certainly be more the high as no leuinent is capable of using their mere power alone to block a attack this is his durabitily and your likley confusing people who are relativley unfamilar with bleach. :::Spiritual power plays into durability. Shuren never displayed the spiritual power of a Captain. You have shown no proof that he did. As such, I am closing this topic. His power level is staying the same.-- Appearances In Other Media Hello. It has come to my attention that this page has the events revolving around Shuren meeting Szayel and Aaroniero listed under Appearances in Other Media. I realise that this event took place in the manga/anime hence it is being treated as other media, but since it is essentially a lead up to the movie I thought it would be better placed in a history section. Please get back to me if you can. Hale Caesar (talk) 04:39, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, with Shuren and cohorts, I'm inclined to agree that it does need to be placed elsewhere, since these events occur before the movie. Not sure if we should do the History section or list it as 4th Movie Tie-In under Plot instead. We may need some more input regarding this before we do anything. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:19, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Trivia Note Should we Trivia on the article akin to the movie's article? As well as, put it in Kokuto's article? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 20:00, September 24, 2015 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi